


Three Men and One Melted Brain Cell

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Breakdancing, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: Ryuu has a bit too much fun in the sun while Gaku and Tenn try not to turn to ashes.
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Three Men and One Melted Brain Cell

**Author's Note:**

> So this was born as a turdpost that my daughter (@ann_teasocial on Twitter, go look at her beautiful art uwu) and I brainrotted out in like five minutes. And it was too funny for me not to actually write out. XD

“Am I reading that right?” Gaku stares blankly at the tiny number on the corner of the screen of his rental car’s console. 32℃.

“Yep, that’s normal for here at this time of year~” Ryuu said with a warm grin wide enough for his eyes to close. “The sun is directly overhead, so it’s at the hottest it should get. Probably~”

“‘ _ Probably _ ’?” Tenn parrots from the backseat. “Ryuu, how did you survive living here for twenty years?”

Ryuu chuckles and scratches his jaw with his index finger. “I guess it’s my Okinawan blood. Heat just doesn’t bother me much. Now, come on, guys! Let’s head out to the ocean before the tourists beat us to the water~”

“We seriously have to stand out in the direct sunlight to walk to the water? I’ll burn to a crisp by the time I reach the wetline!” Gaku whines, until he sees the puppy dog-like disappointment in Ryuu’s eyes. “Ugh, come on, Tenn, get out of the car.”

“I don’t think even the double layer of sunscreen I applied is going to keep me safe,” Tenn mumbles as he unbuckles his seatbelt and reluctantly opens his door.

Once all three are out of the car, Ryuu leads them down an alternate path that is mostly covered by shady foliage. They soon reach the end of the shade, however, and Ryuu steps out onto the sunlit grassy area just before the beach begins.

“Hahhh~! I missed this feeling of the Okinawan sun by the beachside… Finally back to my roots~” Ryuu kicks off his flip-flops and wiggles his toes into the warm grass. “It’s not so horrible, right, guys? Eh— Gaku, Tenn, come on, you can’t stay there the entire time!” He puts his hands on his hips as he looks at the sullen pair still lurking in the shadows of the path. “You aren’t gonna turn into ashes, I promise, ehehe.”

“How can you be so sure? My hair is already curling from the heat,” Gaku says as he tugs on a wavy fang of hair by his right cheek.

“Wasn’t that always curly? Ah, nevermind. Come on guys, just stand here with me and absorb some sun! It’ll make you feel refreshed and ready for the rest of the day!” Ryuu turns away from them again, his face tilted up in the sun’s direction. He closes his eyes and stretches his long arms out as if he was trying to hug the entire circumference of the sun.

“He’s insane,” Gaku grumbles.

“Just shut up and let’s get it over with. The sooner we humor him, the sooner we can get out of here.” Tenn gives Gaku a good shove and steps out of the shade, walking towards Ryuu. “Ugh… I’m sweating already…” 

He walks behind Ryuu to get to his other side as Gaku stands slightly behind to Ryuu’s right. However, as he steps directly behind Ryuu, Tenn notices that Ryuu makes a rather perfect protection against the oppressive sun. He decides to stay there, crossing his arms and waiting out until Ryuu is done. Squinting, Gaku notices what Tenn is doing and decides to do the same, side-stepping until he is right behind Tenn.

“Hey, this is my shade. I got here first,” Tenn leans into Gaku and hisses quietly so that he doesn’t disturb Ryuu.

“So what, I have a fairer complexion than you, so I need this more than you.” He pushes lightly on Tenn’s shoulder to get him away.

“Tch, don’t push me, I’ll stumble. Now shoo.” He pushes Gaku in retaliation.

“Ow, quit it! If I can’t push, neither can you.  _ You _ shoo.” This time he pushes Tenn hard enough to make him stumble nearly out of Ryuu’s shadow.

“You’re such a —”

Tenn gets interrupted by Ryuu, who turns back to look at them. “Guys...Stop trying to hide and fight... Just enjoy the sun for a little bit, please.” He steps off to the side, exposing Gaku and Tenn to the sun. Both of them groan in displeasure and shuffle back into Ryuu’s shadow. He sidesteps the other way. They follow him again. He takes two large steps away, yet they shuffle after him. “S-Seriously, you guys! Quit it!” 

Getting a bit frustrated, Ryuu moves even faster, almost beginning to dance around to prevent Gaku and Tenn from hiding. All of them being quite agile, Ryuu can’t shake them. However, flawlessly he transitions into toprocking, flashing them a playful grin as he jumps his feet around and spins around quickly. Getting distracted by Ryuu starting some sort of dance routine, Gaku and Tenn step back and watch him dance into his own world. With not a single beat of music to guide him, Ryuu starts up an impromptu b-boying routine. He does a 6-step routine, including things like a king flare into a swipe back to a flare, headspins, and windmills. The thrill of the dance has Ryuu totally oblivious of the outside world as he continues spinning. Doing so much on his upper body and head leaves Ryuu’s shirt annoyingly riding up on his fit body, so at some point he takes his shirt off mid-dance and whips it away, nearly hitting Gaku.

“Eh— Ryuu! We get it now, we’ll stop,” Gaku tries to talk to him, but Ryuu can’t hear him.

“This is absurd,” Tenn says with crossed arms as he tries to stay within Gaku’s shadow. “I feel my skin burning already. Let’s just leave him here to dance shirtless like a lunatic while we find some proper shade.”

A few minutes later, Ryuu finally ends his b-boying routine with a pike freeze. “That was totally on-the-spot, but it was pretty fun, wasn’t it guys—?” Seeing that they weren’t standing there where he last saw them, Ryuu pulls himself into a handstand then falls into a baby suicide, causing him to flop onto the grass on his back. “Guys? Where did you go!?” He worriedly gets up and begins wandering about, searching for wherever the two could have walked off to. 

After he wanders down the edge of the beach for a little while, he comes across a small surf shop. Then there he spots them on either side of a vending machine, asian squatting in small patches of shade created by the overhang of the shack roof. Gaku is holding a chill can of coffee milk to his left cheek while Tenn listlessly sips on a carton of strawberry milk. Ryuu sighs like a parent who just found his misbehaving sons and puts his hands on his hips.

“There you two are! Why did you run off and leave me behind?”

“I didn’t feel like waiting for you to finish your little dancing display, and the heat made us thirsty,” Tenn explains as he stands up.

“You got so into it you even removed your shirt,” Gaku adds before chugging the rest of his beverage and tossing it into the nearby waste bin.

Ryuu relaxes his arms and blushes. “Ehehe, sorry about that. I guess my hometown’s sunshine just has a certain effect on me that makes me really energized. Now that you’ve had a cool drink, are you ready to head down to the water?”

“I suppose it cannot be helped,” Tenn replies with a sigh. 

Gaku stretches as he stands up and runs a hand through his wavy gray hair. “Sure, let’s go. Maybe the sun will surprise us and give us a boost of energy too.”

“If it doesn’t, I’ll be sure to transfer as much of my energy to the both of you as I can~!” With a bright smile that rivaled the glowing sun behind him, Ryuu guides his dearest group mates down to the water for some refreshing summer fun.


End file.
